Jun
Jun is a Samurai Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Jun is a young samurai in the employ of one of the numerous warlords vying for power in Hai-Lan.http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ He shares a strong bond with his twin sister Ai, who was born blind. He has vowed to find a cure for her and eventually discovers that this can be achieved with the help of a Soul Stone. However, in order to obtain it, he must strike a deal with an ogre which has been terrorizing the region: a life for a life. When the time comes to make the exchange, the ogre gives him a choice: he dies so that his sister may live, or he survives to be there when his sister dies. However, Jun has no intention of accepting the bargain. He attacks and kills the ogre, mocking its gullibility. But the dying ogre laughs and says that Jun's treachery and thirst for blood have tainted him. The ogre then possesses him, claiming that its own body was only a vessel. Sensing the presence of the ogre, Lenneth finds its lair. Upon her entering the cave, it asks her what her soul will project upon its walls, but she responds that she has no soul and attacks. Fatally wounded, Jun turns back into his human self and is surprised to find the ogre gone. Lenneth then reveals to him that there never was an ogre. The cave merely has the property of showing people their innermost nature: since Jun had a treacherous nature, it turned him into an ogre. And, since the souls of twins are connected, it was actually Jun who was the cause of his sister's blindness. His death saves her. With Jun away, Ai prays every day at the Shinto shrine in Hai-Lan for his safe return. One day, the priest commends her devotion and remarks that he met a young man that looked exactly like her earlier that day. She explains that it must have been Jun, and the priest says that he gave him an amulet for her. She wonders why he left it at the shrine, to which the priest responds that he must have known she came here to pray, because of their bond as twins. As she receives the amulet, Ai finds her blindness cured. She is thankful, but, sensing that her brother must be dead, suggests that all she really wanted was to be with him. Battle Jun is a decent character, but his attacks can be difficult to chain. His most helpful asset is his multi-hitting PWS. Katana tend to have fairly low attack power, in exchanged for reduced CT, meaning that Jun can also perform his PWS more frequently. He can also equip swords for more powerful regular attacks. Although he has the same elemental tolerance as Suo, the only other Samurai in the game, his fighting style is more akin to a Swordsman's. Attacks *Senko-Zan *Koei-Zan *So-Enbu Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Jun's PWS is Senko-Jin. Traits *Loves Sis *Beautiful *Nimble *Coolheaded *Worrier *Sacrificing *Realist Recruitment Jun is one of the several Einherjar whose recruitment is randomized; he can be recruited in Hai-Lan as early as Chapter 2 and as late as Chapter 4. Transfer Jun's starting Hero Value is a fairly low -69. However, he can meet the requirements for Chapter 2, 4 and 5, notably due to his Nimble trait. Quotes ;Battle start *''No matter who the opponent, I shall not yield!'' *''Try all you want, demons! The outcome will not change!'' *''By hook or crook, you shall all die!'' *''Whether strong or weak, you shall receive no mercy!'' ;Performing Senko-Jin *''Mugen no Kensen! Blade Art — Senko-Jin!'' ;Enemy killed by Senko-Jin *''Feel fortunate to have died a quick death!'' *''Now your future is emptiness!'' *''Die, and begone!'' *''None can stand before me!'' ;Enemy survives Senko-Jin *''You are strong, monster!'' *''You still fight?!'' *''Still, you will fall!'' *''Resist not, you are doomed!'' ;Counter *''Too slow!'' *''Take that!'' ;Hit *''Be damned!'' ;Death *''D... damn...!'' *(grunts) I... ;Battle won *''Ai... Have I made a terrible mistake?'' *''Before my blades, all are powerless!'' *''I have never lost a battle.'' Etymology Jun is a common Japanese name. The spelling used in this case means "truth" or "true".http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/洵#Japanese It could refer to the fact that seeing the true nature of his soul turned Jun into a demon, or to his dedication to his sister. Combined with Ai's name, it could also equate to "true love". Trivia *Jun is voiced by the same actor as Janus and Surt. *Unlike most other Einherjar, Jun will say "Blade Art" instead of "Finishing Strike" before performing his PWS. Since he is the only Einherjar to use this term, it could be a way to indicate the uniqueness of his fighting style, as stated in his character description. *While he is an ogre, Jun seems to have a predilection for blinding adventurers who try to kill him,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLB_O1nmlhM a gruesome twist on his original purpose. *Jun is one of three Einherjar that Lenneth must actually kill in order to recruit. The other two are Jelanda and Gandar. *The sequence of events in Jun's recruitment is somewhat confusing, as it is not clear how he delivered the amulet to his sister nor why he did it (to leave her with a keepsake, or so that she would believe it was the amulet that cured her). By comparison with Llewelyn's recruitment, it is possible that Lenneth allowed Jun to leave the amulet with the priest after his death. *Although it is not entirely certain, Jun's clothing appears to be based on the clothing style of the Bakumatsu period in Japan (mid-19th century). Gallery File:Jun_concept.jpg|Jun concept art File:Jun_expressions.jpg|Jun's expressions File:Pict_big_jun.jpg|Jun's Voice Collection picture References Category:Character Category: Male Category: Einherjar Category:Samurai